L'île aux mille visages
by GilmoreGossip
Summary: Neverland n'est pas un beau pays imaginaire mais un pays tout bonnement rempli d'angoisse où la mort attend patiemment de frapper. Voilà où ils allaient tous atterrir, la peur au ventre. Six personnes avec un but commun: sauver le garçon.
1. Une équipe d'infortune

_**L'île aux mille visages**_

_Note de l'auteur:_

Bonjour à tous. Voilà j'ai décidé de m'attaquer à OUAT, je ne sais pas vraiment où cette fiction va mener et si vous allez apprécier. N'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre opinion, que celle-ci soit bonne ou mauvaise. J'espère respecter les caractères de nos amis. L'histoire se déroulera bien évidemment à Neverland, je n'ai pas joué dans l'originalité sur le coup. Mille excuses. Partons au pays imaginaire!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une équipe d'infortune**

_« Le __courage__ et la __persévérance__ ont __un __talisman __magique __devant __lequel__ les __difficultés __disparaissent__ et les __obstacles__ s'__évaporent__. »_

de John Quincy Adams

Neverland, la demeure de Peter Pan, des enfants perdus, des fées, des sirènes et encore bien d'autres étranges créatures. Créatures qui n'hésitaient pas à tuer. Neverland n'est pas un beau pays imaginaire mais un pays tout bonnement rempli d'angoisse où la mort attend patiemment de frapper. Voilà où ils allaient tous atterrir, la peur au ventre.

L'île semblait relativement petite, une forêt à perte de vue. Avant d'accoster, Killian Jones expliqua à son équipage improvisé qu'il y avait un lagon, un lagon aux sirènes extrêmement dangereux. Elles ne ressemblaient en rien aux comtes de leur enfance, elles n'étaient ni jolies ni gentilles, elles étaient simplement sournoises, il y avait en elles quelque chose de presque maléfique. Plus loin il y avait un Ilot abandonné et un camp de peaux rouges. Il fallait également se méfier d'eux, ils étaient de redoutables stratèges, des guerriers en soit.

_« Et, il y a Peter Pan. Notre objectif premier »_ intervint Emma Swan l'air agacé.

_« Il y a Peter Pan, en effet. Vous avez très bien suivi Miss Swan, je vous félicite. Cependant, je serai à votre place, je ne me réjouirai pas trop de le rencontrer»_

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rumpelstiltskin, c'était la première fois qu'on entendait le son de sa voix depuis l'embarquement sur le Joly Ranger. Cela faisait presque trois jours et deux nuits. Il s'était enfermé dans un mutisme profond, les yeux dans les vagues. Le seul bruit qui provenait de lui et que l'on pouvait entendre était les claquements de sa canne sur le pont inférieur. Personne, même pas le capitaine du bateau, n'avait osé le déranger, lui demander ce qui le préoccupait tant.

_«Vous devez comprendre quelque chose tous. Si nous sommes ici sur ce bateau partant en terre…inconnue c'est parce que pour la première fois, nous avons tous un seul but commun. Nous devons retrouver Henry et le sauver. Mais, notre quête sera semée d'embûches, il faut vous mettre en tête que nous aurons à faire face à des situations plus que déplaisantes. Peter Pan n'est pas un danger anodin, il faudra rester sur vos gardes »_ reprit le Dark One.

Sa peur était presque perceptible. Il connaissait bien le « propriétaire » de cette maudite île et rien ne présageait de bon. Il aurait été ridicule de négliger le danger qui pouvait les frapper à tout instant. Après tout, si un des sorciers les plus puissants de tous les mondes avait peur alors ils devaient tous être inquiets.

_« Cette île est des plus dangereuses, elle à mille visages »_ conclut le capitaine.

Tout le monde retint son souffle quand le navire accosta sur le bord de la plage. Celui-ci bien évidemment avait été masqué par un sort d'invisibilité. Avaient-ils un plan ? Pas vraiment. Chacun avait une vision bien différente de comment sauver le jeune garçon. Charmant et son épouse étaient pour utiliser la stratégie et non la violence. Trouver le camp des enfants perdus et essayer de discuter avec eux, trouver une solution, une monnaie d'échange. The Evil Queen et notre charmante sauveuse préféraient opter pour le combat. C'était la première fois qu'elles étaient d'accord, leur fils était en danger, cela aidait. Elles voulaient retrouver cet énergumène de Pan et lui faire avaler son matricule, une avec ses poings et l'autre avec sa magie. Gold et Hook ne s'étaient pas prononcés. Bien évidemment, utiliser la violence ne gênait aucun des deux mais ils savaient pertinemment qu'il faudrait la jouer calmement. Il fallait rester uni pour gagner ce combat et demander un peu d'aide ne serait pas superflus.

_« Nous devrions nous séparer pour étaler nos recherches »_ proposa Regina.

_« Mauvaise idée »_ répondit Gold.

_« Moi, je dis que c'est une excellente idée »_ grogna Emma sous les regards désapprobateurs de ses parents.

«_ Miss Swan…. »_

_« Non Gold ! C'est mon fils et accessoirement votre petit-fils. Il est en danger, nous devons nous dépêcher. J'ai bien compris que l'autre n'était pas en enfant de cœur mais nous non plus. Regardez-nous, bon sang! »_

La jeune femme commençait doucement à s'emporter. Bien sûr qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait trouver derrière tous ses arbres mais l'importance qu'avait son fils à ses yeux lui donnait tout le courage nécessaire pour vaincre son sentiment de peur. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là à croiser les bras et à attendre un plan sorti de nulle part. Il fallait agir, seule ou accompagnée. Elle avait laissé Henry derrière elle, il y a de cela bien des années, il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse tomber encore une fois. C'était tout simplement inconcevable.

_« Très bien ! »_ consentit l'homme, l'air résigné.

Il alla s'asseoir sur un des tonneaux du pont sous les regards interrogateurs des autres. Une fine lumière mauve jailli de sa main, il la transporta jusqu'à son mauvais genou endolori par le trajet. Après quelques secondes, il se leva d'un bon jetant sa canne d'un geste totalement désinvolte.

_« Vous pouviez faire partir votre douleur ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt quand la magie est revenue ? »_ Demanda Charmant dont la surprise était visible.

_« Certaines choses ne doivent pas être oubliée »_

_« Parfait maintenant que nous sommes tous dans une condition physique parfaite, pouvons-nous former des équipes ?_ » s'impatienta la reine.

_« Oui, j'irai avec vous Regina. Mes parents ensemble. Gold et Hook vous formez une équipe »_

«_ Ma chérie, nous devrions répartir les équipes différemment »_

Blanche n'appréciait pas l'idée de voir sa fille en compagnie de la méchante reine dans une épopée folle. C'était trop dangereux de les laisser ensemble. Certes, Regina leur avait prouvé qu'elle avait quelque peu changé depuis qu'elle avait sauvé leur ville de la destruction mais des interrogations restaient. La confiance se gagne au fur et à mesure. De plus, elle n'était pas persuadée non plus que de laisser deux ennemis comme Gold et Hook ensemble était l'idéal. Le but était de sauver une vie et non pas d'en détruire une.

_« Que proposes-tu ? »_

_« J'irai avec Regina, ton père avec Gold et toi avec Hook »_

_« Un gentil, un méchant, un gentil, un méchant. Une très bonne idée beauté. J'aime mon équipe personnellement ! Allait moussaillons, en route vers l'aventure de votre vie » _répondit Hook en sautant de son navire.


	2. Une alliée inattendue

Voici le deuxième chapitre intitulé « Une alliée inattendue ». J'espère ne pas avoir été trop brouillonne dans ce chapitre et qu'il vous plaira.

Je tiens à remercier au passage SGN1, YS, Kisara Hamagasaki et Schtroump30 pour les reviews. J'ai eu grand plaisir à les lire, c'est une motivation sans faille. Une pensée également pour les personnes qui suivent cette histoire et qui en restent sans voix (j'espère que ce n'est pas mauvais signe ;-)).

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une alliée inattendue**

_« L'aventure est destinée à vous mettre en permanence dans des situations de péril auxquelles vous apportez les armes que l'expérience vous a données._ »

de Sylvain Tesson

Une fois les équipes formées, nos compagnons d'infortunes se mirent doucement en marche se séparant à la lisière de la forêt. La première équipe composée de Blanche et de Regina se dirigea vers le lagon aux sirènes. Il fallait aller à la pêche aux informations, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Les sirènes connaissaient l'île et ses habitants sur le bout des nageoires. C'était cependant très rare que quelqu'un puisse les accoster sans ce faire tuer illico presto. Une bonne dose de chance était de mise.

Nos deux comparses devaient donc rester sur leurs gardes, les créatures qu'elles allaient rencontrer traitaient tout être vivant avec mépris surtout les êtres humains. Une exception cependant, ce bon vieux Peter Pan.

Elles s'enfoncèrent donc avec une certaine prudence dans le bois en direction du sud. Blanche avait emmené avec elle un petit sac de cuir remplit de modestes provisions et bien sûr un arc solide et quelques flèches. Une chance que le capitaine Hook soit un pirate, il possédait une panoplie d'armes bien aiguisées. La reine quant à elle voyageait avec plus de légèreté. Sa magie lui était suffisante, c'était sa plus belle et redoutable arme. Peu de gens encore vivant pouvaient en témoigner en même temps.

_« As-tu déjà rencontré des sirènes Regina ? »_

_« Pas à ma connaissance »_ répondit la concernée avec froideur en évitant quelques branches ici et là.

Depuis quand L'Evil Queen devait-être un parfait modèle de sincérité ? Bien sûr que oui, elle avait déjà rencontré des sirènes, elle s'était même intéressée à une en particulier. Une sirène d'un autre genre que celles qu'elles s'apprêtaient à rencontrer. Cette petite se prénommait Ariel, c'était un personnage plutôt curieux en soif d'aventure et surtout avec une passion débordante pour les humains, un comble pour la majorité de son espèce. Elle possédait à l'époque quelque chose que la Reine désirait par dessus tout, s'en emparé était devenu une priorité pour elle.

Elle déposséda bien évidemment la pauvre créature par un tour de passe passe dont elle seule en avait le secret. Elle pensait la tâche plus compliquée mais c'était sans compter sur la naïveté de la petite sirène et sa confiance aveugle envers les humains.

Un bref sourire passa sur le visage de la mairesse, elle se rémora quelques souvenirs. Le meilleur était la tête de ce vieux Roi Triton quand il apprit ce qu'elle avait fait de sa fille. C'était charmant. Enfin, cela remontait à quelques années à présent et dans leur monde enchanté. Tout était plus simple là-bas. Elle était reine et régnait avec une main de maitre. Ici, l'Evil Queen n'était rien. C'était un petit garçon ayant peur de grandir qui était maitre du jeu. C'était pitoyable. Elle se jura intérieurement qu'elle rajouterait son cœur à sa précieuse collection.

_« D'après Gold, ce sont des monstres redoutables qui peuvent tuer sans sourcilier. Elles ne concéderont pas facilement à nous donner des informations. Tu as une idée de comment les approcher ? »_

_« Oui mais tu ne va pas apprécier très chère Blanche-Neige »_

Blanche ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle n'apprécierait en rien le plan de sa belle-mère mais elle écouta tout de même attentivement. Regina expliqua qu'il fallait prendre les « femmes » par surprise et agir avec rapidité sans une once de pitié. Il fallait attirer une sirène à l'écart des autres et la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle crache quelques informations. Si elle refusait, elle mourrait. Un plan simple et efficace. Il fallait juste trouver un moyen de distraction.

_« Et comment comptes-tu les distraire ? »_ demanda la jeune femme avec un certain scepticisme.

_« Nous aviserons ! »_

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de marche, les jeunes femmes perçurent une jolie mélodie ainsi qu'un bruit d'eau qui s'écoule. Regina intima, d'un doigt sur la bouche, de ne faire plus aucun bruit. Elle leva doucement la main et fit tourner quelques fois son poignet. Un petit trou se créa dans les buissons laissant ainsi les deux demoiselles apercevoir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté.

Elles venaient de trouver le lagon. Il n'était certes pas très grand mais sa beauté en était éblouissante. Il y avait quelques rochers plantés au milieu de l'étendue d'eau et dessus on pouvait trouver trois jeunes femmes aux queues de poisson. Elles étaient si belles. C'était plutôt étrange d'ailleurs, Hook leur avait expliqué qu'elles étaient plus qu'affreuses.

La mélodie qui était parvenue aux aventurières provenait bien évidemment des sirènes. Elles étaient trois, une jouait de la flûte, une autre de la lyre et la dernière chantonnait.

_« On fait quoi maintenant ? »_ chuchota Marie-Margaret au creux de l'oreille de l'autre jeune femme.

Pendant ce temps là, la deuxième équipe constituée de Charmant et de Rumpelstiltskin se dirigeait vers l'îlot abandonné, ils allaient à la rencontre des enfants perdus. Ce fameux îlot n'était rien d'autre qu'un rocher à la forme disgracieuse situé non loin du lagon aux sirènes. Pour plus de prudence et de discrétion, les équipes s'étaient séparées directement. Faire le chemin ensemble pouvait-être trop dangereux.

Le Dark One, qui avait revêtu ses anciens habits en cuir par facilité selon lui, raconta au prince une petite légende sur l'endroit qui les attendait. Ladite légende relatait qu'une fois la marée montée, l'îlot devenait un danger éminent pour les enfants qui s'y hasardaient. Les enfants qui avaient l'idée de désobéir au maitre de l'île y étaient punis ou plutôt abandonné à leur triste sort. David écoutait attentivement le sorcier resserrant de plus en plus sa main sur son épée. Il voulait-être prêt à combattre si nécessaire bien que l'idée de s'attaquer à des enfants le faisait frémir.

« Gold, parlez-moi un peu de ce Peter Pan et des Lost Boys »

« Ils sont dangereux ! »

« Mais encore…. » Insista le prince curieux comme jamais.

« Peter Pan comme vous vous en doutez n'est pas un jeune garçon ordinaire. Évidemment, c'est un enfant qui refuse de grandir mais il y a bien plus malheureusement. Il est incapable de montrer de l'amour, de la compassion ou encore de l'indulgence. Il est seul maitre sur cette île et il compte bien faire respecter son autorité à n'importe quel prix. Quiconque entrave ses règles meurt irrémédiablement. Quant aux garçons perdus, ils ne sont pas réellement perdus comme leur surnom l'indique. Ils ont été simplement kidnappés ou soudoyés avec des promesses bien utopiques. Ce n'étaient que des enfants innocents pour la plupart mais ça c'était avant. Ils n'hésiteront pas à nous envoyer une flèche en plein cœur alors il faudra dégainer votre arme au moment voulu mon bon prince »

« Comment connaissez-vous si bien ces histoires ? Vous êtes déjà venu sur cette île pas vrai ?»

« Je suis le Dark One dearie » répondit-il avec un petit geste théâtrale de la main comme si sa réponse était plus qu'évidente.

Rumpelstiltskin espérait que le monarque se contenterait de cette maigre explication. Il n'avait ni l'envie ni le besoin de lui raconter ses aventures passées à Neverland et encore moins son petit deal avec le jeune garçon. Deal qui allait peut-être coûter la vie à son petit-fils. Toute magie vient avec un prix malencontreusement.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent avec une facilité exagérée à l'îlot. Le mage n'était pas stupide, il sentait une présence, quelqu'un les épiait et cette personne avait tout intérêt à se montrer. Il ressentait une espèce de magie dans l'endroit. Cela ne pouvait-être l'enfant qui refuse de grandir, non c'était quelqu'un d'autre ou quelque chose d'autre.

« Il n'y a rien ici Rumpelstiltskin » s'énerva David en remettant son épée dans son étui.

« Bien sûr que si, il y a quelque chose. Soyez patient ! » répondit calmement le sorcier en s'asseyant avec style sur une excroissance du rocher.

« Mais je ne vois rien ! »

« Il n'y a pas besoin de voir, il faut juste ressentir les choses. »

Après quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité pour le jeune homme, une faible lumière vint éclairer ici et là l'intérieur du rocher. David essaya de s'en saisir mais elle était trop rapide. Il lança des regards confus à son compagnon d'armes, celui-ci restait impassible ne prenant même pas la peine de suivre la petite « luciole » du regard.

« Une fée bien évidemment, je déteste les fées » lâcha le sorcier avec ennuis.

La petite source de lumière s'immobilisa et s'allongea peu à peu laissant apparaître un joli visage de jeune femme ensuite des ailes puis pour finir un corps tout entier. Le prince sorti immédiatement son épée, il savait que la plupart des fées étaient bonnes et gentilles mais toute sa connaissance semblait altérée à Neverland.

« Que voulez-vous dearie ? » demanda Rumpelstiltskin d'un ton désinvolte en se levant prestement.

« Que faite-vous sur l'île ? » questionna la fée aux cheveux roux.

« Nous sommes à la recherche… » commença David.

« Taisez-vous ! J'ai posé la question le premier ! » coupa le Dark One avec une agressivité exagérée.

« Je vous ai aperçu marchant dans le bosquet il y a une quinzaine de minutes et j'ai décidé de vous suivre. Il n'y a que très peu d'adultes ici, ils sont soit des pirates ou des indiens. Et puis, une grande quantité de magie émane de vous » répondit la jeune femme en montrant du doigt le plus âgé des hommes.

Au début, elle avait été effectivement intriguée de voir ces deux hommes marcher l'air de rien dans la forêt mais c'est surtout le haut taux de magie qui avait piqué son intérêt. Ce n'était pas de la bonne magie comme la sienne, c'était quelque chose de plus puissant et de terriblement effrayant.

« Vous êtes le Dark One » reprit-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

« Bien, je suis démasqué… Savez-vous où nous pourrions trouver Peter Pan ? »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous le rencontrer ? » La panique se lisait sur son visage rien qu'à l'entente de ce nom.

« Pour le tuer bien évidemment dearie » répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Il s'approcha, d'une démarche presque féline, de la fée, celle-ci battait des ailes comme si elle était prête à décamper à toute vitesse. Le Dark One l'observait attentivement, son regard était plus que perçant ce qui rendait la jeune femme très mal à laisse. Elle avait peur.

Soudain, une étincelle passa au fond des yeux de l'homme, comme s'il savait ce qu'il désirait, comme s'il avait sondé le petit corps fragile se trouvant devant lui.

« Vous savez où il est indubitablement et j'ai comme l'impression que vous allez nous le dire » reprit-il.

La magicienne déglutit avec difficulté et secoua la tête légèrement comme pour remettre ses quelques idées en place.

« Toute change constamment au Pays Imaginaire. Nous les fées avons une vie très courte dans ces lieux. La magie s'amenuise de plus en plus à cause de lui…. »

« Continuez, je vous en prie » demanda David en relâchant son emprise sur sa précieuse lame.

« Nous avons bien essayé de reprendre le contrôle mais c'était malheureusement trop tard. Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Nous étions une cinquantaine de fées au début mais la plupart se sont éteintes. Il n'y a plus que moi et une dizaine d'autres de mes sœurs. » la tristesse était palpable.

« C'est dramatique. Où est le garçon ? » coupa Gold sans cérémonie. S'il avait eu sa canne nulle doute qu'il l'aurait utilisée pour faire parler plus rapidement cette satanée fée. Mais il ne l'avait pas et il n'avait pas envie d'utiliser sa magie si cela n'était pas nécessaire. Il préférait s'économiser pour le combat final.

A une quinzaine de kilomètres de là.

_« Pourquoi il dit pourquoi aouw?_  
_Pourquoi, il dit pourquoi?_  
_Si les indiens aujourd´hui_  
_En savent plus long qu´autrefois_  
_C´est parce qu´ils ont posé la question_  
_Ils ont demandé pourquoi » (1)_

La dernière équipe se dirigeait vers le camp des Peaux Rouges. Emma avait été prise d'un rire sans joie quand elle su où ils allaient.

« Allons rencontrer Pocahontas » déclara-t-elle avec amertume.

« Pocahontas ? Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Hook avec surprise.

« Rien, laisse tomber ! »

Le capitaine haussa les épaules et continua sa marche évitant de penser à ce qui les attendait. Il lançait de temps en temps de petits regards en biais à la Sauveuse qui les ignoraient royalement. Elle n'avait qu'une seule image en tête, son petit garçon, la chair de sa chair. Il était sans aucun doute en danger, peut-être blessé ou pire encore.

« Si par le plus grand hasard, Henry se trouvait ici… Qu'est-ce qu'il risquerait ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Après tout Tamara et Greg pouvaient-être allés n'importe où à Neverland. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas trouvé Peter Pan directement ? Peut-être étaient-ils passés par le camp des Indiens avant ? Tout était possible. Elle ne laisserait aucune hypothèses en suspend.

Quand elle repensait à tout ce qui lui était arrivé en moins d'un an, c'était complètement fou. Elle qui croyait pouvoir vivre paisiblement avec son fils et ses parents, la bonne blague.

« Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas Emma. Les indiens sont des guerriers sanguinaires mais ils ont des enfants et ils les aiment. La seule chose que je sais pertinemment c'est qu'ils ont peur de Peter, c'est pour cela qu'ils restent à l'écart. Si les deux salauds leur ont demandé où trouver le garçon…. Je ne donne pas chère de leur tête. »

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

(1) Petit passage de la chanson des Indiens dans le dessin animé de Disney. C'était trop tentant


	3. Qui a dit qu'un plan était important ?

Merci à Schtroump30, Edelweisss, SGN1 et aux lecteurs de passage.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Qui a dit qu'un plan était important ?**

_« Dans la vie, nous combinons un plan ; mais celui-ci reste subordonné à ce qu'il plaira de faire au sort. »_

Arthur Schopenhauer

_Aux abords du campement des Peaux-Rouges_

Le soleil commençait doucement à disparaître à l'horizon, le manque de clarté ne facilitait en rien la marche de notre charmante équipe dans les bois. L'homme en véritable gentlemen aidait sa partenaire, plutôt maladroite, dans ses déplacements. Il lui indiquait aimablement où placer ses pieds, quelle branche enjamber, …La forêt offrait de nombreux obstacles aux moins avertis, il valait mieux prendre certaines précautions.

Les jeunes gens ne tardèrent pas à repérer le réputé camp des Peaux-Rouges. Il surplombait une espèce de petite colline verdoyante. Le campement en lui même était plutôt petit, on pouvait apercevoir en son centre un feu crépitant. Quelques femmes étaient amassées près d'un puits récupérant un peu d'eau pour la nuit. Les hommes quant à eux s'étaient retrouvés autour du feu pour fumer le Calumet.

_« Tu as un plan Hook ? »_ chuchota la Sauveuse.

_« Bien sûr que ou_i »

En réalité le Capitaine était au même stade que tous les autres, il n'avait aucun plan à proprement parler. Il savait pertinemment que fouiller le camp à la recherche d'Henry ou d'indices était bien trop dangereux. Il fallait qu'ils arrivent à trouver un moyen de parlementer avec le chef en tête-à-tête.

Le jeune homme avait toujours été, tout au long de sa vie de pirate, d'un genre intrépide mais pas suicidaire. Il dû réfléchir quelques secondes à la manière de rentrer dans le camp sans se faire remarquer. Il avait connu une Indienne dans le temps, elle se prénommait Lily la Tigresse, leur relation s'était mal finie. Donc mauvais plan, elle ne les aiderait sans doute pas à parler au maitre de ces lieux.

_« Vois-tu l'homme avec la coiffe rouge? Les plumes qu'il porte montre son importance au sein de son peuple. Il est sans doute le chef de ce camp. Nous allons attendre qu'il fasse complètement nuit Emma et qu'ils aillent tous se coucher. Ensuite, nous nous glisserons jusqu'à sa hutte sans nous faire remarquer. »_

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans les fourrées essayant ainsi de mieux dissimuler sa présence.

Après une heure interminable, les Indiens décidèrent qu'il était grand temps pour eux de regagner leur habitat pour la nuit. Le campement était plongé dans un silence de mort.

_« Princesse, c'est le moment »_

La fine équipe grimpa la petite colline et pénétra chez les Peaux-Rouges tels des voleurs expérimentés. Ils n'avaient plus que quelques mètres à parcourir pour arriver à leur objectif. Malheureusement, la chance ce soir n'était pas avec eux. Un petit garçonnet pris d'une envie pressente quitta son tipi pour un arbrisseau. Alors qu'il assouvissait son besoin, un bruit étrange l'alerta. On aurait dit une épée que l'on dégainait…

_« Des intrus ! A vos arc-à-flèches ! »_

Tout ce passa à une vitesse affolante après ce cri d'alerte. Nos deux jeunes compagnons n'eurent même pas le temps de sursauter qu'ils étaient déjà encerclés par une dizaine d'Indiens à moitié-nu dont leur air ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Malgré son manque de pratique aux combats, Emma s'était défendue comme une véritable tigresse. Elle alternait des coups de pieds, de poings, elle avait même tenté de toucher ses assaillants avec son épée bien trop lourde.

Le Capitaine quant à lui avait baissé les armes directement. Il n'était pas prudent d'énerver davantage ses hôtes. Il préférait se laisser prendre, de toute façon, ils n'avaient aucune chance face aux guerriers.

_« Bordel Hook, défends-toi! »_ hurla la Sauveuse en panique mais surtout en colère. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il refusait de se défendre. Il était censé faire quelque chose puisqu'il était celui des deux avec le plus d'expérience dans ce genre de situation.

_« Calme-toi beauté et laisse toi faire par pitié »_ supplia le l'homme en se laissant plaquer au sol, un couteau appuyé sur la carotide.

_« Nous venons en paix, c'est un malentendu»_ reprit le capitaine en observant du coin de l'œil Emma qui ne cessait de gesticuler dans tous les sens essayant tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer des deux costauds qui la maintenait.

_« En paix ? C'est évident ! Le fait de rester tapis dans l'ombre à nous observer avec des armes tranchantes n'indique aucun signe de guerre » c_racha le grand homme aux plumes dans un langage plus que correct. Sa voix était pleine de dégout, il jeta un petit coup de pied dans les épées des visiteurs.

_Un peu plus tôt sur l'îlot abandonné en compagnie de Rumpelstiltskin, Charming et notre jolie fée._

Le Dark One perdait patience face à la fée et son irritation était plus que palpable.

_« C'est dramatique. Où est le garçon ? »_ Coupa Gold.

«_ Il a investit une partie de la vallée des fées avec les lost boys et il nous a chassées »_ répondit-elle en baissant les yeux au sol comme résignée.

La vallée des fées était l'endroit où elles demeuraient, œuvraient et veillaient au bon fonctionnement de l'île avant l'arrivée de Peter Pan. Sous un soleil brillant de mille feux, la vallée était une terre de renaissance, les couleurs et la vie explosaient dans cette partie de l'île. Il y avait des fleurs par centaine, des plantes vivaces, un véritable petit paradis en soit. Mais tout cela était réduit à néant. Les jeunes enfants avaient saccagé toute la beauté du lieu sous les ordres de leur commandant qui trouvait l'endroit un peu trop merveilleux à son goût.

_« Comment a-t-il fait ? »_ insista le sorcier.

_«Clochette »_ lâcha-t-elle simplement.

_« Qui est-ce ? »_ réclama le prince James sous les haussement de sourcil du Dark One.

_« Ma sœur. Elle a toujours été amoureuse de l'adolescent et à une époque, il lui a fait des promesses bien illusoires. Elle tenait bon au début puis elle a cédé à de quelconques pulsions. Elle a trahit son peuple sans aucun regret.»_

Rumpelstiltskin s'était demandé tout au long de l'explication quand ce foutu petit « lutin » se mettrait à pleurer. C'était le moment. Une larme perlait sur la joue de la rouquine et au même moment, un fin sourire s'affichait sur le visage de l'homme qui sorti une petite fiole de la poche intérieure de son veston. Ce n'est pas que le mage soit totalement insensible au drame, il comprenait l'horreur de la situation mais il était nécessaire de repérer rapidement Peter et ainsi retrouver Henry. Ils pourraient tous s'épancher sur leurs malheurs un peu plus tard. Il y avait beaucoup à raconter pour chacun d'entre eux.

«_ Une larme de fée est un ingrédient rare et précieux »_ dit-il naturellement en s'approchant de la jeune femme pour recueillir le précieux nectar sans bien évidemment lui demander son avis au préalable.

«_ Rumple ! »_ s'écria le prince indigné.

Nos trois protagonistes continuèrent de discuter quelques minutes de l'île maudite ainsi que de ses habitants. David avec l'accord tacite du préteur sur gage demanda à la fée si aucune activité suspecte n'avait pas alerté ses sens. Elle répondit immédiatement que non, ils étaient les premiers qu'elle eut croisés en plusieurs années. Le sorcier insista néanmoins une dernière fois.

_« Êtes-vous persuadée de ne pas avoir vu un nouveau garçon débarquer sur l'île ? Il serait accompagné par un grand homme à l'air ignare et une femme métissée »_ Il faut avouer qu'un autre descriptif brulait les lèvres de l'homme.

_« Avez-vous toujours si peu confiance en les fées ? »_ demanda-t-elle l'air amusée oubliant ainsi sa tristesse quelques secondes.

_« Oui. Toujours et à jamais »_

«_ Je vous assure n'avoir rien repéré de suspect avant votre arrivée mais je peux peut-être vous venir en aide ? Voir si personne n'a rien vu d'anormal sur l'île. »_

_« Vous nous conduirez à la vallée des fée ? »_

_« Oui, je vous le promet ! Nous nous retrouverons demain à l'aurore et j'en saurai sans doute plus»_ répondit-elle l'air déterminé en battant rapidement les ailes pour prendre son envole.

_« Un seconde, quel est votre nom ? »_

_« Quelle importance ? »_

_« On a toujours besoin d'un nom dearie »_

_« Andromeda »_ lâcha-t-elle dans un bruissement d'ailes avant de disparaître.

Notre équipe décida donc de quitter l'îlot abandonné et de rebrousser chemin vers la plage. Les trois équipes du Jolly Ranger s'étaient données rendez-vous au point de départ avant la tombée de la nuit. Si une équipe manquait à l'appelle, c'est qu'elle était malheureusement prise par quelqu'un ou un quelconque danger. La consigne était de continuer les recherches coûte que coûte jusqu'à retrouver Henry malgré tout.


End file.
